


Summer Stationary

by DelerithMoriwen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelerithMoriwen/pseuds/DelerithMoriwen
Summary: Caroline is just home from college for the summer. She is working at the police station with her mom at the front desk. Annoyed by the fact that Kol Mikaelson always seems to get himself in some kind of legal trouble, she calls up his brother Klaus -who she remembers from high school -  to come pick him up. They begin a summer flirt but will it lead to more? Rated M for some serious smut! Writting for the Klaroline vacation gift exchange 2017 for Brophigenia/Cruelbabydoll





	Summer Stationary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brophigenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/gifts).



“Come on Henrik! I expect this behaviour from Kol but you know so much better than this.” Caroline sighed handing him a glass of water. 

 

“I’m sorry Caroline.” The boy said staring at his feet, he really did feel bad about all this trouble he had caused her. 

 

“You’re from the richest family in town…why on earth would you steal something as trivial as a Milky Way bar?” Caroline asked again gently, feeling really sorry for the boy. 

 

“Kol dared me.” Henrik admitted with a grumble, hating to give his brother up but not wanting Caroline to be more disappointed in him than she already was.

 

Caroline sighed running her hand through her hair. Never was there a trouble, and frankly, more annoying one than the one named Kol Mikaelson. “Well, I persuaded the store not to press charges,” She watched his eyes light up before his face fell at her next words, “but I called your older brother...he’s coming to pick you up...you stay here.” Feeling sorry for him she added over her shoulder, “And eat the damn Milky Way cause I paid for it now.” 

 

“Thanks Caroline!” Henrik smiled grabbing the bar from her desk, munching on it happily. 

 

Next stop, Kol Mikaelson. 

 

Caroline had put him in a cell because frankly he was getting on her last nerves. He seemed to always stir up trouble no matter where he went. This summer alone he had been caught drinking 9 times, graffiti 3 times and this was at least the 5th theft charge. The only reason that boy wasn’t in Juvie was because his father paid a great deal to keep him away from there. Caroline, along with the actual police force, would have loved to see him sent there for at least a month or two.

 

Little Henrik was a different story though. He had just turned 12 this summer, being the youngest of the Mikaelsons, he still held his innocence. When she left for College two years ago, he had been such a sweet little boy and, in a way he still was, but he had no positive influences left in his life anymore. His parents were always somewhere on business and aside from Kol now, all his older brothers were off to college or working around the world for the Mikaelson family business. And this summer they seemed to be getting into a lot of trouble. She felt bad for the little boy because she knew he meant well. He just wanted to be like his bigger brother. 

 

Caroline made her way through the halls, ever since she started college she would come back home to Mystic Falls for the summer and work with her mom at the station. A lot of the other officers would go on holidays with their families, so her mom could use the help. And she could use the money for a new back to school wardrobe. 

 

“Alright Kol, I have a question for you.” Caroline said leaning against the bar of his cell, her eye glaring at him from beneath her frowning brow. 

 

“Anything for you Caroline...all you have to do is ask, and I mean really, just ask.” Kol winked at her suggestively. 

 

“Yeah unless you want me to keep you overnight for sexual harassment you might want to rephrase that.” Caroline warned him. 

 

“Caroline, Caroline. We’ve been through this game before.” He waved his hand nonchalantly,  “They lock me in here for a few hours, and then Elijah or Finn comes to pick me up. Then I’ll see you again here tomorrow same time, same place.” Kol laughed making Caroline scowl, he had obviously been drinking again. 

 

“Yes well, keep pulling your little brother into your mess and I will make sure you’re not getting out for a while. Besides, neither Elijah nor Finn were home...Klaus is picking you up today.” Caroline explained opening the door to leave the holding area, “For the love of god, stay out of trouble Kol.” She sighed deeply.

 

Caroline had been taken aback a little when Klaus had picked up the home line. She hadn’t expected him to be home. Ever since Klaus Mikaelson left for art college 4 years ago he hadn’t been home once for the holidays. Caroline suspected he didn’t get along well with his father and that was what kept him away. She always tried to call one of the siblings to pick up the younger ones when they got in trouble. Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson were never really home and from the one domestic violence charge in the computer history, she suspected Mr. Mikaelson had a temper problem. 

 

When she was a freshmen in highschool Klaus Mikaelson had been a senior. He had been very different from the other Mikaelson siblings, almost polar opposites. All the ones before him had been great athletes or senior class president. Even his bitchy little sister had been co-captain of the cheer squad alongside Caroline. But Klaus seemed to be the forgotten Mikaelson. He spend most of him time in the art room and never really spoke to anybody aside from his siblings. The only person he was ever seen with was that crazy-ass, fake redhead Aurora, who was rumoured to have a thing with her brother on the side…all very creepy. Whenever he did talk to other people, Caroline found him to be rude and arrogant. It wasn’t that he didn’t have any friends. It just came off as if he just didn’t care about those things. 

 

It had been a huge gossip when it had leaked he would not be joining in his brothers footsteps of going to Yale or Harvard or any other Ivy league school and would be attending art school instead. But he had left the small town of Mystic Falls Virginia without a care and never looked back. 

 

Caroline had been playing a game of checkers with Henrik when he had walked in. At first she hadn’t recognized him, he had changed so much. And gotten ridiculously handsome. His skin tanned and his blond curls sunkissed by the Louisiana sun. She had heard he had gotten accepted to a prestigious art school in New Orleans and it had done him good. The way his body moved and his muscles bunched, Caroline could feel a stir in her loins as he casually pushed the glass doors open. 

 

Klaus had been very annoyed when he had gotten the phone call from the police station. Apparently his younger brother Kol had gotten himself into trouble AGAIN and had found it amusing to drag their baby brother with him. He had been lucky father wasn’t around for any of this. Although he figured Mikael would find a way to blame him for it. As he walked into the police station he saw a beautiful blonde woman laughing with Henrik as they played a boardgame and Klaus couldn’t have been more pleased that the woman was taking such good care of him. 

 

“Excuse me...” he coughed. 

 

When she stood up from her chair Klaus’ breath was instantly taken away. She was an angel that had landed on this earth. Her eyes as blue as the sky in spring and a wave of blonde curls cascading down her back. She had been laughing and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. How could he not have seen her before in this dreary little town? 

 

“Niklaus Mikaelson?” Caroline asked as she walked up to Klaus. 

 

“The one and only love,” Klaus said instantly turning on his British charm. “And you are?”

 

Caroline felt a little stab in her ego when he didn’t recognize her. True, it had been a couple of years but she and his sister had been arch nemesis through all of high school, she had hoped he would recognize her at least a little, that she had at least made some form of impression on him. 

 

“Caroline Forbes…We actually went to high school together.” Caroline tried to sound casual about it as she shook his hand. 

 

“Impossible love, I think I would remember you.” Klaus chuckled looking at her from top to bottom. 

 

“Maybe you were too busy being a lapdog to bitchy redheads from a bottle to notice anything else.” Caroline fired back a little too sassy. 

 

Klaus had a laugh at that. She was very feisty. He liked a girl who defied him a bit. 

 

“Are you guys flirting?” The voice of Henrik asked looking over at them. 

 

Caroline could feel her face flushing bright red at the comment “No we are not!” she scolded him giving the little boy a death-glare. 

 

“So what did the two knuckleheads do this time?” Klaus asked leaning over Caroline’s desk slightly. 

 

The musky scent filled Caroline’s nostrils awakening something inside her. He smelled incredible. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to take in a shaky breath to calm her hormones. 

 

“Kol apparently dared Henrik to steal something at the Mystic market.” Caroline said taking out a piece of paper from the printer. “I convinced the store not to press charges so both of them are free to go…but you need to sign here.” 

 

Klaus took the pen that hung on off the desk by a metal chain and signed on the dotted line. 

 

“Is there any fee to pay?” He asked Caroline as he almost got out his wallet. 

 

“No, there’s no charges so no bail.” Caroline nodded. 

 

“How much to keep Kol in here?” Klaus joked, giving her a boyish grin. 

 

“Even your family doesn’t have that kind of money.” Caroline joked back with a flirty giggle. “I’ll go get him.” 

 

Klaus watched her as she left to go get Kol, her body swaying hypnotically with every step she took. 

 

“She’s pretty huh!” Henrik smirked at his older brother. 

 

“Did you put in a good word for me at least? Or are you keeping her all to yourself.” Klaus joked back at his little brother.

 

“Nope sorry, you’re on your own and may the best man win!” Henrik shook Klaus’ hand dramatically. 

 

“Niklaus! Always good to see you!” Kol smiled happily as Caroline brought him out to the front desk. “Caroline as always it’s been a pleasure.” he curtseyed and kissed Caroline’s hand before walking towards the door. 

 

Caroline could see Klaus smacking Kol over the head and giving him a proper scolding, causing her to giggle. She couldn’t quite make out what it was he was saying but understood the word dumbass which was all she needed to know. 

 

In the weeks that followed Klaus would be over at the police station every couple of days to pick up Kol or Rebekah for whatever mishap that had gotten into that time. And every time he would put on that British sexy charm and flirt with the beautiful blonde behind the desk. And every time the sexual tension between them would grow making Klaus realised he was almost looking forward to his siblings getting into trouble.

 

Every time he passed by Caroline would feel the flush in her face and the stirring in her loins. She would try to keep herself together by sassing him off or scolding him for not looking after his siblings better while trying not to let his good looks and flirting get to her. 

 

As summer came to an end, Caroline found herself looking forward to the new fall semester. She would be sharing a dorm with her friend Bonnie this year and was really excited to go back. It was her last day at the office and she was just about to close off when the door opened and she saw Klaus walking in again. It had been the second time that day he had walked through the doors as Kol had gotten himself into trouble again earlier when he had gotten drunk and on a wager had run around the square naked. 

 

“If you’re looking for Kol he’s not here.” Caroline said as she turned off the computer. “This time”

 

“I know. He believes he forgot his phone in his drunken haze.” Klaus chuckled at her annoyance. 

 

“Oh, right. I didn’t give it back to him sorry.” Caroline remembered as she opened the vault where they put the stuff they would take from people brought in. 

 

She bent over slightly trying to reach it and Klaus took the opportunity to stare at that perfectly shaped ass and the way those tight jeans fell over them. He could feel his erection growing. This girl was driving him insane and giving him cause to think she was doing this on purpose. 

 

As she got back up he pretended to be looking in another direction but Caroline suspected he was staring at her ass and debated if she should call him out on it or just let it slide.

 

“Here you go” she said giving it to him.”You need to sign a paper that you received it though.” Caroline explained bummed that she had to turn on the computer again. 

 

There was an awkward silence as they waited for it to start listening to the start up sound it made. 

 

“I’m sorry for the trouble they gave you these last months.” He sighed, struggling to explain without giving too much away, “They’re good kids, father just keeps them on a tight leash.” Klaus said giving her a sympathetic smile.

 

Caroline nodded, surprised by the sudden sense of honesty and vulnerability he had shown all of a sudden. “It’s ok, I know what it’s like to grow up with a parent who expects perfection.” She brushed off his comment. “Besides, after today it’s not my problem anymore.” she went on. 

 

“Are you leaving?” Klaus asked feeling strangely panicked, taking a step closer to her. 

 

“Yeah, I’m going back to college tomorrow to get my dorm ready for the new semester.” Caroline breathed casually trying not to let his scent overwhelm her.

 

Klaus realised that this would probably be his last chance if he ever wanted to make a move on her. She had show interest in, him he was sure of it. The way she got uncomfortable around him, the way her face would flush and the way he could almost smell her arousal on her. 

 

“That’s too bad, I really enjoyed our special moments together.” he chuckled taking another step closer. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Caroline said in a hushed whisper, her legs trembling as she held onto the edge of the desk. 

 

“Don’t you Caroline? You’ve been teasing me all summer love…” he breathed against her skin. 

 

Caroline let out a shaky breath as his body came all but a few inches from hers. All thoughts of sanity and what his purpose for being there leaving her with every step he took towards her. Had she really been teasing him? Had she really been wearing extra tights outfits since the first time he came. Had she really been spraying a hint of perfume on her body every time she had called him to pick his brother or sister up. Had she really spent nights touching herself to the idea of him?

 

She could feel his hand over her thigh, grazing softly through the fabric sending goosebumps and shivers down her body. Those dimples…that accent. If she was honest with herself she wanted him from the moment he had walked through those doors weeks ago. 

 

“But hey, if I misread the situation...” Klaus whispered before pulling back from her and turning around to walk out the door. 

 

Caroline moaned in agony when he pulled away from her; her body already acting before she could think. She pulled him back on by his sleeve making his body crash into hers as she smashed her lips onto his. He tasted even better than she could imagine, she thought with a moan. Those thick luscious lips moving against hers so passionately, his muscled chest pressing against hers as she opened her mouth, letting her tongue meet his in the process. His hands explored her waist, tugging at the hem of her shirt as she pulled his leather jacket off of him. The office was empty and she couldn’t be bothered to wait until the got to a more private place. She wanted him now! 

 

Klaus’ hands ran under her shirt, massaging her breasts through the cups of her bra before pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it in some corner of the room. His lips went down her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach down to her chest, drawing hot puffy moans from her lips. He grinned against her skin as she jumped up the desk taking a seat upon it and opening her legs to draw him closer. She could feel his erection through his pants grinding against her eagerly, awaiting freedom. She pulled his shirt over his head breaking the contact from his lips on her skin only for a second. Her hands lingering in his soft blond curls as he pulled down her bra taking an aroused and swollen nipple in his mouth. She panted his name upon the contact feeling herself grow wetter with every second. Her hands scratching the bare skin on his back before lowering to grab his ass. She had been longing to do that. 

 

“I am going to make you scream Caroline.” Klaus whispered hotly in her ear as he released her nipple from his mouth, letting his fingertips rub over them. 

 

“Don’t talk about it...do it” She replied with a gasp as her hand went from his ass to his front, fidgeting with the buckle of his belt. 

 

As soon as his pants dropped her hand slid into his boxers, caressing the rock hard erection hidden inside of them. His body shivered upon her touch as he thrusted into her hand, kissing her neck, biting into the sensitive spot just below her ear before grazing his teeth over it. 

 

Needing to feel more of her, Klaus undid the button of her jeans lifting her up for only a second to pull them down along with her panties. His hand slithered down her stomach, reaching for her warm wet slit as a single finger teased its way over her core. Caroline arched her back trying to create a harder friction between them as he rubbed her softly. Her hand closing in a tighter grasp on his cock as if to push him to touch her just as roughly. Caroline pulled down his boxers releasing him from his confines her hand still rubbing up and down his tip. 

 

Catching onto her game, Klaus batted her hand away as he lowered himself upon his knees a wicked gleam twinkling in his eyes as he took place before her dripping core. His hands placed firmly on her upper legs as he took in her sweet scent, his warm breath caressing her insides as he very slowly removed his fingers and came in for a taste. His tongue dwelling over her lips teasing every piece of swollen skin. Caroline grabbed his head guiding him closer in as she let out a moan. 

 

“Don’t tease.” she begged as her fingers ravished his hair tugging at it. 

 

Hearing her pleading cries for him, Klaus chuckled softly against her thighs before letting his tongue flick against her clit, twirling circles around it and sucking softly. Tasting her arousal on his lips. Hearing her whimper as she pushed her abdomen closer to him. He focused the attention of his tongue on her clit while a finger pressed against her opening, twirling around in slow circles before dipping inside, making a loud gasp escape her beautiful rose lips. 

 

Caroline could feel her body tremble under his touch. This was why girls her age experimented with slightly older men. He was so much more experienced than those silly college frat boys. The way his fingers moved inside of her and his tongue twirling around her clit she could feel her insides nearly exploding with the pleasure he brought. Her body tensed as she grabbed one of her breasts squeezing it lightly. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this. 

 

“Klaus please!” She asked him in a soft hoarse whisper. 

 

Klaus looked up from between her legs licking his lips and enjoying the sound she made under him. 

 

“Please what love?” He grinned his fingers still moving slowly inside of her. 

 

“I need you inside of me…” She moaned pulling him up roughly by his shoulders. 

 

“With pleasure.” Klaus growled breathlessly, grabbing his cock by the shaft and aiming it at her core.

 

He waited only for a split second, just long enough to hear the pleading cry escaping her lips again, begging for him to be inside her, before thrusting inside her hard. 

 

Caroline cried out in pleasure as he entered her. His hardness filling her insides, stretching her walls in the most delicious way. The desk under her squeaked loudly, nearly caving under the force of their movements. She crashed her lip on his again eagerly, her lips still puffy and swollen from his kisses. Sweat trickling in tiny drops from their bodies. Finally giving in to the build up and the sexual tension between them surpassing even her wildest dreams and fantasies. 

 

Klaus enjoyed her warmth around his cock, groaning at the feel of her surrounding him, thrusting into her slick core harder and harder with each one. His hand slowly made its way to her clit, rubbing it vicariously as he felt her body tensing more and more around him. She was close to her orgasm now and, just like he had promised, she screamed his name in pure lust. Her body was shaking as she reached her peak moaning loudly and panting hard. He released her sensitive clit from his touch giving her time to catch her breath only for a second as he removed himself almost fully from her before slamming back in, the table giving another groan from the power behind his thrust. His jaw clenched, his body beginning to tremble as he could feel his own high growing closer. A couple more long thrusts and another whimper of his name as her lips caressed the skin around his jawline made him shiver before spilling his release inside of her with a roar. The pair kissed again, clutched together in a lovers embrace as they both panted out of breath, their bodies still sensitive from the rigorous lovemaking. Klaus watched the blonde goddess succumb to the exhaustion as their lips met for the final time.

 

A few days later Caroline was at her dorm, trying hard to forget about her one night stand with Klaus Mikaelson. After they had gotten dressed they had said their goodbye’s, Caroline had figured it would be the last she saw of him. It had been epic, and by far the best sex she had ever had. But it was over now. And she didn’t know why she had been so bummed out about it. After all, it had just been lust right? She hadn’t developed actual feelings for the guy. Tired from her initiation day she dropped her backpack on the bed falling next to it. 

 

“Hey Care!” The voice of Bonnie alerted her she was not alone in the room.

 

“Hi Bon.” Caroline smiled recognizing the presence of her best friend. “How was your first day?” 

 

“Not bad? Yours? “The dark haired girl asked.

 

“It was ok.” Caroline nodded, secretly she had been thinking about her encounter with Klaus Mikaelson all day, as she had done every day since and it had left her all hot and bothered. But for some reason after him these silly college boys didn’t interest her anymore.

 

“By the way Care a package came for you today.” Bonnie said pointing to her desk. 

 

Caroline got up again walking over to the desk to find a pure white silk paper envelope. She wondered if her mother had already scent her something, but she usually didn’t use this expensive paper. She carefully opened it to find a brochure of the New Orleans Academy of fine arts. Circled with a thick marker line was their drama and stage department, and inside there was a tiny note.

 

_ Perhaps one day you’ll let me show you what the world has to offer…  _ __   
_   
_ __ Fondly K

 

Caroline smiled as she pressed the brochure to her chest a blush coloring her cheeks. He hadn’t forgotten about her either. 

 

“What was it?” Bonnie asked noticing the sudden change in Caroline’s behavior.

 

“Oh nothing” Caroline lied trying to suppress the ever growing smile on her face. “Just this brochure I ordered…I’ve been thinking about transferring lately.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Brophigenia/Cruelbabydoll
> 
> Thank you so much for your fun prompt. I really enjoyed exploring these unique worlds for you! After much debating I chose to go with the AU prompt because it just sounded so fun and flirty and sexy! It was an absolute pleasure writing for you and I hope we can get to know each other a bit better in the future! Please enjoy your gift! I hope you like it! 
> 
> With love,  
> Your mystery gifter!


End file.
